Lua de mel
by Nine Potter
Summary: Tiago e Lilian estão de lua de mel e até agora tudo está correndo muito bem. Mais nada continua bem quando se trata desses dois! confiram as as aventuras do casal mais fofo da história!


**Lua de mel**

- Bom dia, meu lírio! – Tiago murmurou no ouvido de Lílian.

- Ah, Tiago... Deixa eu dormir mais um pouquinho, vai... – a ruiva respondeu, virando-se para o outro lado da cama.

Tiago levantou-se da cama - vestido apenas com uma cueca samba-canção – e abriu as cortinas do quarto com força, para que o sol que brilhava com toda a força entrasse.

- Nada disso, você acha que eu vou deixar você ficar a manhã toda na cama num dia como esse? E ainda por cima na nossa lua-de-mel! – o moreno exclamou, descobrindo-a. – Vamos, levante-se!

- Ah, Tiago! Você sabe que fomos dormir super tarde ontem! – Lílian reclamou, levantando-se da cama com os olhos, desacostumados com a luz, semicerrados.

- É... eu sei bem porque fomos dormir tarde ontem! – Tiago exibiu um sorriso maroto. Lílian riu e empurrou o maroto levemente.

- 'Tá bom, mas agora que você me acordou, o que você pretende fazer hoje? – perguntou, indo até o banheiro e lavando o rosto.

O jovem casal casara-se há pouco tempo e estavam em lua-de-mel. Estavam hospedados num hotel paradisíaco em uma ilha do Pacífico que só os bruxos conheciam.

- Você é quem sabe! Podíamos dar um passeio pela praia, o que acha? – sugeriu.

- Por mim tudo bem... Mas eu não gostei de você ter me acordado sem ter nenhum plano específico!

- Ah, mas isso irá mudar agora! – Tiago falou, indo até um vaso de flores que Lílian não havia reparado – Para você, meu lírio! – tirou um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas do vaso e entregou a ela – Eu sei que suas flores preferidas são lírios, mas não havia mais na loja que fui, e queria te dar flores...

- Tiago! É lindo! – Lílian exclamou, esquecendo de que ele a havia acordado cedo – "Para a mulher mais linda do mundo: minha esposa" – leu, puxando o pequeno cartão que estava entre as pétalas de uma rosa – Você não consegue parar de me chamar de 'sua esposa', não é? – riu.

- Claro que não! Eu ainda não acredito direito que estou casado com Lílian Evans!

- Ué, você não acreditou quando eu disse 'sim' no altar?

- Acreditei, assim como achei que estava sonhando! Ninguém diria que Lílian Evans aceitaria algum dia sair com Tiago Potter, a não ser em um universo paralelo ou sei lá.

- Mas isso foi nos tempos de escola! Aliás, no sétimo ano você já havia amadurecido bastante, por isso aceitei sair com você!

- E também porque eu sou irresistível! – Tiago completou.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Sim, Pontas, porque você é irresistível. Agora vamos trocar de roupa logo!

- E eu não ganho nem um beijinho?

Lílian se aproximou do marido e lhe beijou rapidamente, mas ele agarrou-a pela cintura e a trouxe para mais um beijo, desta vez mais 'quente'. Lílian passou os braços por seu pescoço e Tiago aprofundou o beijo.

Agora suas línguas travavam uma batalha, movendo-se no mesmo ritmo. Seus corpos estavam grudados e ela passava as mãos por seus cabelos enquanto as mãos dele passeavam por todo o seu corpo. Tiago pegou-a no colo e já se dirigia para a cama quando alguém bateu com força na porta.

O moreno ignorou o chamado e continuou o beijo, mas a batida na porta soou novamente.

- Droga! – exclamou, interrompendo o que estava fazendo – Não saia daí! – falou a Lílian, e foi abrir a porta.

- Bom dia, senhor – era um jovem de aproximadamente 19 anos, magro e cheio de espinhas pelo rosto – Gostaria de saber se os senhores gostariam do café da manhã trazido no quarto – seu olhar relanceou pelo quarto e caiu em Lílian, que se encontrava apenas de calcinha e uma blusa minúscula. A ruiva corou e correu para o banheiro.

- Não, muito obrigado. Preferimos tomar café lá embaixo mesmo – Tiago respondeu, meio ríspido. Havia percebido o olhar do rapaz – Com licença – e fechou a porta sem esperar resposta.

Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado e amaldiçoou mentalmente o mensageiro do hotel. Vestiu sua roupa de banho e sentou-se na cama, esperando. Pouco tempo depois, Lílian saiu do banheiro com um biquíni verde claro e um vestido leve da mesma cor por cima.

- Vamos? – chamou, e Tiago levantou-se e seguiu-a para fora do quarto.

- Não gostei nadinha daquele olhar que aquele... Aquele... Lançou pra você – falou, bravo.

- Calma, Tiago! Ele é apenas um rapaz! É natural que ele olhe para mulheres mais velhas.

- Humpf – fez um barulhinho de descrença – Mas é bom que ele não torne a olhar para você! – falou, passando o braço por seu ombro e trazendo-a para mais perto, quando passaram pelo mesmo rapaz de novo.

Entraram no salão onde era servido o café da manhã e comeram rapidamente, seguindo depois para a praia.

--------------

O sol brilhava com toda a força. O mar parecia refletir o azul-turquesa do céu, e havia apenas alguns jovens casais - provavelmente recém-casados também - pela praia. Tiago e Lílian puseram-se a caminhar e admirar tudo por onde passavam. Resolveram parar em um lugar onde a praia estava vazia.

- Vamos nadar, Ti? – Lílian convidou.

- Agora não, obrigado. Acho que vou ficar um pouquinho aqui no sol – respondeu, deitando-se em uma espreguiçadeira e pondo os óculos de sol.

- Ok, então eu vou entrar um pouquinho!

Lílian caminhou pela areia fina e clara até a água e encostou o pé nesta. Estava gelada. Respirou fundo e mergulhou de uma só vez. Sabia que era o melhor método para se acostumar logo à temperatura. Pôs-se a nadar de um lado para o outro, boiando um pouco e olhando para o céu. Para falar a verdade, nem ela mesma acreditava muito que estava em lua-de-mel com Tiago Potter, o garoto que odiara com todas as suas forças em Hogwarts.

Lembrou-se com saudade de seus amigos. Sirius, sempre tão engraçado, Remus estudioso, Marlene agitada, Alice tão romântica, e até Peter, sempre com alguma comida na mão. Sorriu, lembrando-se dessa turma inseparável. Estavam sempre juntos mesmo na época em que ainda odiava Tiago. Ficou pensando em todos os bons momentos – que foram muitos – que compartilharam, enquanto boiava, subindo e descendo, no movimento das ondas.

De repente uma onda enorme veio e a pegou despreparada. A onda a levou girando e engolindo água até a areia, quando resolveu acabar com a nostalgia. Levantou-se e foi chamar Tiago.

--------------

- Tiago – o moreno ouviu-a chamar. Fingiu que estava dormindo – Tiago – ouviu mais umas vezes e depois apenas silêncio.

Ficou imóvel na espreguiçadeira, apenas aproveitando aquele calorzinho agradável sobre seu corpo. Questionou-se se Lílian desistiria tão fácil da sua tentativa de 'acordá-lo', mas não deu muita importância a isso. Grave erro.

Pois no segundo seguinte, quase se afogou na água super gelada e meio salgada que o atingiu. Sentou-se cuspindo a água.

- Que diabos...? – viu Lílian em pé ao seu lado, segurando um balde vazio.

- Lílian! Porque fez isso? – perguntou, os dentes batendo. A jovem sorriu marotamente.

- Oras, você não queria acordar, então... – deu de ombros.

- E precisava ser com um balde de água gelada?

- Desculpe... – sorriu marotamente - Mas agora venha, vamos nadar! – Lílian falou, puxando-o pela mão.

- Não tente mudar de assunto, mocinha! Eu quase tive um ataque do coração! – reclamou – E tem mais! Eu não entro nessa água gelada nem morto! – completou, ao sentir a temperatura da água.

- Ah, por favor, Tiago! Por mim, vai! – Lílian fez uma 'cara-de-cachorro-perdido-e-molhado'.

- Ah... Ta bom, vai! Eu não resisto a essa cara! Andou fazendo uns cursos com almofadinhas, é?

Entraram no mar e Tiago ficou tentando ensinar Lílian a 'pegar onda'.

- Lílian, você tem apenas que ficar de costas pra onda e, quando ela vier, bater as pernas e os braços! – Tiago explicou pela vigésima vez.

- Mas Tiago! Eu não consigo! Como você consegue chegar até a areia?

- Fazendo exatamente o que eu falei! Agora tente de novo!

Lílian se posicionou e começou a bater os braços e as pernas quando uma onda se aproximou. O problema foi que ela calculou mal, e a onda, bem grande, cobriu-a por completo.

A ruiva ressurgiu quase na areia, cuspindo água e cheia de areia no cabelo.

- Você acaba de levar um 'caldo' – Tiago falou, sorrindo, quando a alcançou – Chega por hoje, vamos voltar para o hotel!

- Mas Ti! Eu quero conseguir! – Lílian protestou.

- Depois, agora o sol está muito quente.

- Tudo bem...

Almoçaram e ficaram apenas conversando na varanda do quarto.

- Tiago... Você tem tido notícia de nossos amigos?

- Falei com almofadinha ontem, porque?

- Hoje eu estava lembrando da nossa turma de escola... Nunca mais nos reunimos todos juntos, né?

- Quando voltarmos pra Londres podemos combinar de sair todo mundo!

- Devíamos mesmo... Estou com saudade deles!

- Mas Lílian... Nós estamos na nossa lua-de-mel! Você devia parar de pensar nos nossos amigos e pensar só no seu marido! – Tiago exclamou, falsamente magoado.

- Ah, Tiago, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você!

- Não é o que parece...

Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Eu te amo, seu bobo. Satisfeito? - falou, plantando um beijo nas testa do marido e levantando-se - Vamos dar a caminhada de fim de tarde? – convidou.

- Muito satisfeito – Tiago sorriu e levantou-se, seguindo-a.

- Olha só o céu como está lindo! – Lílian apontou, sem fôlego. O sol estava se pondo, tornando o céu multicolor. Parecia que algum artista havia misturado tons de laranja, rosa, azul e amarelo no céu, formando uma verdadeira obra de arte.

- É lindo mesmo... – Tiago abraçou-a por trás e ficaram ambos observando a linda paisagem.

---------------

Quando o sol finalmente se pôs por inteiro, os dois resolveram realmente caminhar, mas foram bem devagar, agora olhando as duas luas quase cheias – a do céu e a que se refletia no mar.

Lílian tirou os chinelos e ficou descalça, sentindo as fracas ondas que iam e voltavam em seus pés.

- Tire os seus também, Tiago, é uma ótima sensação!

- Não, muito obrigado. Já basta você ter jogado aquele balde de água fria em mim hoje cedo.

Lílian riu e continuou andando.

- Ahn... Lílian? – Tiago chamou.

- O que foi?

Ele apontou para as costas dela. Lílian se virou e viu uma gigantesca onda vindo em sua direção.

- Aah! – gritou e tentou sair, mas a onda a alcançou e derrubou-a na areia, deixando-a encharcada e com o cabelo rubro todo no rosto.

Tiago gargalhava, e Lílian levantou-se.

- Ah, é assim, é? – tentou ficar irritada, mas juntou-se a Tiago, rindo.

- Ei! – protestou Tiago, quando a ruiva o abraçou - Você me molhou com essa água gelada também!

- Eu sei, essa era a intenção – riu Lílian.

- Segundo caldo que você leva hoje! – Tiago brincou e Lílian fez uma careta - Ah, vamos voltar logo pro hotel ou vamos pegar um baita de um resfriado!

- Tudo bem, mamãe! – Lílian sorriu – Mas você esqueceu que somos bruxos! – puxou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço secante – Vamos.

---------------

Eles voltaram para o hotel, e Lílian correu para pegar o banheiro logo. Encheu a banheira com água quente, pôs alguns sais para banho e entrou. Ficou com os olhos fechados, sentindo o jato de água que massageava as suas costas.

Tiago saiu do quarto e foi procurar um presentinho para a esposa. Em frente ao hotel, havia algumas lojinhas que vendiam desde camisetas a bolsas e mochilas de viagem. Andou rapidamente, olhando as vitrines. Lílian não podia perceber que saíra do quarto ou deixaria de ser surpresa. Passou sem nem olhar direito em frente a uma loja, mas voltou. "Perfeito", pensou.

---------------

Lílian saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha. Tiago estava deitado na cama, lendo.

- Pode ir – falou, abrindo o guarda-roupas e separando um vestido.

Tiago levantou-se e entrou no banheiro. Tomou um banho quente também, porém rápido.

Saiu e vestiu uma calça e camisa rapidamente.

- Pronta? – perguntou a Lílian.

- Quase – respondeu, procurando um vidro de perfume no armário e passando – Agora sim.

Lílian estava linda, com um vestido preto até o joelho e decote em V. Usava seus cabelos ruivos e lisos num rabo alto.

- Você está maravilhosa – Tiago elogiou.

- Eu sei. Você também – a ruiva sorri.

O jovem casal desceu para o restaurante e sentou-se a uma mesa.

- Lílian... eu tenho uma dúvida – Tiago começou, enquanto eles comiam.

- Diga.

- Você me ama de verdade?

Lílian riu.

- Não, Tiago, eu casei com você por dinheiro! Você não sabe? Desde o começo pretendo dar o golpe do baú em você! – brincou.

Tiago exibiu uma expressão chocada.

- É brincadeira, seu besta! – ela riu, e ele ficou mais tranqüilo – Sinceramente, Tiago, eu achei que você fosse mais esperto!

- Vindo de você tudo é possível, ruivinha... – Tiago falou em tom de mistério – Já terminou? Vamos subir que eu tenho um presente pra você.

- Ti, se você continuar me dando presentes, eu vou ficar mimada!

Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que é? – Lílian perguntou, curiosa.

- Isso é surpresa.

Entraram no quarto e Lílian sentou-se na cama. Tiago foi até um canto e pegou o presente, escondendo-o atrás de suas costas. Voltou e entregou a caixa a Lílian, que abriu-a rapidamente, como uma criança que abre o presente de Natal.

A ruiva ficou da cor de seus cabelos, Tiago não sabia se de raiva ou vergonha.

- TIAGO POTTER! – gritou. Tudo bem, era de raiva – Quando você algum dia pensou que eu usaria isso? – ergueu o presente bem perto do rosto do marido. Era uma camisolinha de renda minúscula com um par de meias-calças que iam até o meio das coxas.

Tiago se encolheu.

- Foi só uma brincadeira... – desculpou-se, com a voz bem baixinha.

- Ah, claro, porque é muito engraçado me dar uma camisola feita com 5 centímetros de tecido! – Lílian gritou, irritada.

- Mas...

- Nada de 'mas'! E tem mais! Hoje eu não durmo na mesma cama que você!

- Lílian, nós estamos em lua-de-mel! – Tiago indignou-se.

- Não quero saber! Hoje você dorme na varanda!

- Mas aqui é super frio à noite!

- Que durma no chão, então!

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo! – Lílian gritou, entrando no banheiro e batendo a porta.

Tiago tirou a roupa e vestiu seu 'pijama' - que na verdade era uma cueca samba-canção – e sentou-se irritado na cama, puxando seu livro para tentar ler. Mas estava com tanta raiva que não absorveu uma só palavra do que lá havia. Resolveu então arrumar o lugar em que iria dormir - vulgo chão -, para que ficasse menos desconfortável.

Apanhou as almofadas das duas poltronas que haviam no quarto e as colocou no chão ao lado da cama. Abriu o armário e pegou os dois lençóis e o travesseiro que lá havia. Deitou-se.

Lílian saiu do banheiro e bufou irritada quando viu que Tiago conseguira achar um modo de ficar confortável.

- Boa noite – falou, fria.

- Boa noite.

_No dia seguinte..._

Lílian acordou com alguns raios de sol que entravam pela janela. Esquecera-se de fechar as cortinas. Levantou-se, sonolenta e foi até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e saiu para trocar de roupa. Reparou que Tiago não estava em sua cama improvisada. Sua raiva já havia passado e decidiu que voltaria a agir normalmente com o marido, pois este já fora suficientemente castigado.

Vestiu seu biquíni e procurou algum bilhete de onde ele poderia estar, mas não achou nada. Foi até a recepção e perguntou por ele. Ninguém o tinha visto. Voltou para o quarto, começando a ficar preocupada. Procurou em todos os lugares e, por algum motivo, olhou debaixo da cama.

E lá estava ele, dormindo como um anjo, seu peito subindo e descendo com a respiração. Lílian riu da cena, que era realmente cômica, e tentou tirá-lo de lá, mas ele estava sem camisa e ia se machucar se fosse puxado pelos pés.

- Tiago – chamou – Tiago!

Puxou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço que conjurava água.

Novamente Tiago foi atingido no rosto por jato de água gelada.

- Ah! – assustou-se, tentando se levantar mas batendo a cabeça na cama – Ai! – reclamou, massageando a cabeça. Saiu de lá com dificuldade.

- O que eu estava fazendo debaixo da cama?

- Eu sei lá, você deve ter rolado durante a noite. Eu já tinha te procurado em todos os lugares!

- Ai, agora estou com dor nas costas **e** no pescoço! – Tiago reclamou, massageando o pescoço.

Lílian riu.

- E você ainda ri! Que história é essa? Virou mania jogar água gelada em mim agora, é?

- Claro, é muito engraçado! E eu te molhei pra te acordar, porque você dormiu debaixo da cama!

- Mas não foi de propósito!

- É engraçado do mesmo jeito!

- Ah, vamos descer logo pro café, vamos! – Tiago falou, impaciente e meio emburrado. Uma Lílian um tanto divertida o seguiu.

---------------

- Lílian, o que é isso? – Tiago perguntou, apontando para alguma coisa muito estranha na mesa de comidas. Era algo redondo, meio rosado e deformado.

- É mandrágora recheada – um garçom, que passava por ali, respondeu.

Tiago olhou com repugnância para a comida 'exótica'.

- A aparência é feia, mas o gosto é uma delícia! – o garçom falou novamente e saiu.

O rapaz olhou para Lílian, em dúvida. Esta deu de ombros e foi sentar-se a uma mesa. Tiago pôs-se a encarar as 'mandrágoras recheadas', pensativo. Por fim, resolveu experimentar uma. Juntou-se a Lílian na mesa. Continuou encarando a comida.

- Acho que elas estão cruas ou algo assim. Consegue ouvir o grito? Está baixo, mas mesmo assim consigo ouvir – falou.

- Tiago, você é doido. Apenas experimente as Mandrágoras! – Lílian falou, impaciente.

Ele respirou fundo, para tomar coragem, e levou a comida até a boca. Mastigou um pouco e levantou-se correndo, indo cuspir no banheiro.

- Era tão ruim assim? – Lílian perguntou quando ele voltou.

- Me lembrou o 'Feijãozinho de todos os sabores' sabor vômito – respondeu, e a ruiva exibiu uma careta.

- Ainda vai comer?

- Não, agora perdi o apetite. Vamos logo pra praia?

- Acho que hoje não vai dar – Lílian apontou para a janela, salpicada de gotas d'água. Lá fora estava tudo quase branco de tanta água que caía do céu.

- Ah, eu mereço! Venho passar minha lua-de-mel numa praia linda e supostamente ensolarada, pra pegar chuva!

- Ah, Tiago, deixa de reclamar! É o primeiro dia que chove, e provavelmente é só uma chuvinha de verão!

- E o que vamos fazer até a _chuvinha de verão_ passar?

- Podemos ir para o salão de jogos! Venha – a ruiva levantou e puxou Tiago pela mão.

- Que romântico – o jovem murmurou.

Chegaram ao salão de jogos do hotel, uma ampla sala repleta de várias mesas e cadeiras de madeira. Em cima das mesas havia jogos como snap explosivo e xadrez bruxo; na parede havia um alvo para jogar dardos; e tinha até uma mesa de sinuca. Mas não era sinuca comum. Aparentemente, a pessoa tinha que jogar uma bola contra a outra com o taco com força o bastante para que uma 'engolisse' a outra. Ganhava quem conseguisse continuar com sua bola até o final.

O casal pôs-se a jogar todos os jogos que lá havia e assim conseguiram com que a manhã passasse rapidamente.

- O problema é que, mesmo agora com sol aberto, vamos ter que esperar para ir à praia por causa do sol! – Tiago reclamou, quando eles subiam para o quarto após o almoço.

- Pontas, você 'tá parecendo criança que não agüenta um minuto parada e tem que estar toda hora nadando no mar.

- Acho que vou tirar um cochilo... Dormi muito mal essa noite! – ele falou, mais para si mesmo, ignorando o comentário da esposa.

- Logo se vê... – Lílian falou, irônica - Eu quase gritei no seu ouvido e você não acordou!

- Mas mesmo assim... Eu 'tô todo doído.

- Ok... então eu também vou tirar um cochilo!

Entraram no quarto e deitaram-se na cama. Tiago logo adormeceu, mas Lílian, que tivera uma boa noite de sono, não pregou o olho. Levantou-se e pegou algo na gaveta.

---------------

Tiago acordou algumas horas depois bem descansado. Olhou para o lado e viu que Lílian não estava mais lá. Tampouco estava no banheiro, pois nenhum som vinha de lá, ou na varanda. Ele presumiu que tivesse descido e o estava esperando para irem à praia. Levantou-se, vestiu sua roupa de banho e saiu do quarto.

- Boa tarde – falou simpaticamente a uma mulher mais velha. A senhora fez um barulho engraçado, tentando segurar o riso. Tiago achou estranho.

Saiu do elevador e foi até a recepção, perguntar se sabiam de Lílian. O rapaz cheio de espinhas que olhara para ela no dia anterior simplesmente pôs-se a gargalhar. "Que estranho", Tiago pensou, "Por que todos estão rindo de mim?".

Agora todas as pessoas com que cruzava riam dele abertamente. Procurou um espelho.

Mas ao invés de vislumbrar seu rosto refletido nele, viu uma cara de palhaço. Reconheceu que era engraçado, "Mas Lílian Evans ainda me paga por isso", pensou. Limpou o rosto com um feitiço e subiu.

- LILY EVANS! – gritou, entrando no quarto impetuosamente.

Lílian se encolheu, sentada na poltrona, porém com um sorriso mal-disfarçado.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – trovejou.

- Ah, foi engraçado, admita!

- Sim, mas você não devia ter feito isso!

- Porque não? Você é um maroto. É quem me dá o mau exemplo!

- Ainda assim, isso foi golpe baixo! E pode esperar minha vingança!

- Tudo bem, pode se vingar! – Lílian respondeu, achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado – Mas eu achei que você quisesse ir para a praia!

- E ainda quero! Vamos! – exclamou, puxando a esposa, sem perceber que ela havia falado da praia de propósito para que ele esquecesse da brincadeira.

Foram para o mesmo lugar onde haviam ficado no dia anterior.

- Hoje eu vou nadar! – falou Tiago, tirando a camisa e correndo para o mar.

Dessa vez, Lílian foi quem se deitou na espreguiçadeira para tomar sol. Ficou observando as nuvens, mas logo cochilou.

Tiago nadava e mergulhava no mar gelado. Parou e olhou para ver se Lílian ainda estava lá. Depois olhou para o céu, e viu que pesadas nuvens escuras se aproximavam de onde estavam. Saiu do mar, para avisar Lílian que seria melhor que voltassem para o hotel.

- Lílian! – a ruiva abriu apenas um olho.

- Tem umas nuvens se aproximando. Acho melhor voltarm... EI, TEM ALGUEM ALI! – gritou, apontando um arbusto atrás de Lílian.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_ – ele falou, puxando a varinha e murmurando o primeiro feitiço que poderia parar fosse o que fosse que estava lá.

- Fique aqui, Lílian – falou, afastando as folhas da planta.

- E perder a diversão de saber quem ou o que é? Não mesmo! – a ruiva reclamou e tomou a frente, passando por entre as folhas e parando, com a boca entreaberta ao ver quem estava ali, imóvel, olhando para ela.

- Lílian, você não dev... Ranhoso? – exclamou, com certo nojo. Desfez o feitiço – O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

- Nada que seja da sua conta, Potter – respondeu ríspido.

- Estava nos espionando? – Lílian perguntou, reparando que ele não poderia estar de férias pois estava trajando suas tradicionais vestes negras.

- E porque iria querer espionar uma sangue-ruim e um garoto mimado em lua-de-mel?

- Como você sabe que estamos em lua-de-mel?

- Potter, eu não sou burro.

- Ok, ok... mas agora vá embora!

- E porque eu deveria?

- Porque você está atrapalhando.

- Tudo bem, eu vou, mas tenho que levar a Evans comigo.

- Ah, mas não vai mesmo! Por que diabos o _lorde das trevas_ iria querer a Lílian? – pronunciou o nome com desprezo.

- Há muitas coisas que você desconhece, Potter – Snape respondeu, irônico – Agora. Evans vem comigo. Potter, você fica.

- E porque eu te obedeceria, _Ranhoso?_ – Lílian desafiou.

Snape, num movimento rápido, segurou-a firmemente, deitou-a em seu ombro e andou alguns passos para a direção oposta, antes de virar-se e apontar a varinha para Tiago, dizendo:

- _Imperio!_ Agora, Potter, seja bonzinho e volte para o seu hotel como se nada tivesse acontecido – ordenou.

Tiago sentiu a habitual sensação de tranqüilidade e falta de pensamentos. Já havia servido de cobaia para um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas quando aprendera as maldições imperdoáveis. Felizmente, ele sabia resistir a ela. Assentiu com a cabeça, fingindo que o feitiço havia funcionado, e ouviu Snape se afastar carregando Lílian, que xingava, batia e esperneava. Esperou um momento e seguiu-os, mantendo uma certa distância.

---------------

- Me solta, seu... seu Seboso! – Lílian batia nas costas de seu 'seqüestrador' com força e esperneava.

- Quieta, sangue-ruim. Já é ruim o suficiente eu ter que te carregar com minhas próprias mãos – Snape falou, frio.

Lílian se perguntou porque seu 'seqüestrador' não usara magia, mas resolveu não questioná-lo quanto a isso, para não dar a idéia. Se fosse presa por algum feitiço, teria menos chances de escapar. Ela já tinha desistido de tentar se soltar, e estava completamente jogada nos ombros de Snape. Se perguntava se Tiago estaria bem quando ouviu um barulho nas plantas ao lado. Olhou para lá e viu seu marido com um dedo sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio. Ela fingiu que nada havia acontecido, mas passou a vigiar Tiago, que acompanhava os passos de Snape por trás da folhas.

Inesperadamente, porém, ele saiu das plantas num salto e atingiu Snape pela frente, fazendo com ele afrouxasse o aperto em que Lílian se encontrava e ela pudesse escapar.

- Potter! O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Snape, com sua habitual voz fria, porém não conseguindo esconder um vestígio de surpresa – Pensei que havia mandado você voltar para onde estava!

- Acontece, Ranhoso, que a maldição Imperius não funciona comigo – Tiago respondeu, e em seguida paralisou-o – Vamos, Lílian.

- E nós vamos simplesmente deixar um possível comensal paralisado por aí?

- Tudo bem, quando chegarmos ao hotel eu aviso. Agora precisamos avisar a Ordem sobre o que aconteceu – Tiago estava incrivelmente sério. Pôs-se a andar a passos largos, e logo após Lílian começou a correr para alcançá-lo.

- Tiago, diminua um pouco o passo! – Lílian reclamou pela décima vez – Você é bem mais alto!

- Não dá, Lílian. Temos que avisar a ordem sobre isso! Preciso falar com Dumbledore.

- Ah não! Por favor, me diga que você não vai ficar assim pelo resto da nossa lua-de-mel. Tiago, olhe pra mim! Eu estou bem, intacta! – Lílian corria para acompanhar o marido – Apenas avise-os e volte ao normal para aproveitarmos o tempo de lazer que ainda nos resta! Quando voltarmos nós podemos ajudar, mas aqui somos inúteis!

- Tudo bem, eu prometo que vou me divertir ao máximo com você assim que avisar alguém – Tiago falou, abrindo a porta do hotel e indo até o balcão da recepção.

- Onde posso mandar uma coruja? – perguntou ao atendente.

- Último andar, corredor à esquerda, senhor.

- Lílian, vá para o quarto, eu já vou.

Lílian se dirigiu a muito contragosto para o quarto, pensando na atitude exagerada do marido. "Mas ele estava apenas tentando te proteger, Lílian", disse a si mesma várias vezes. Resolveu entrar na banheira novamente, para relaxar.

- Lílian? – ouviu Tiago entrando no quarto pouco tempo depois – Eu já voltei ao normal!

A ruiva riu.

- Tudo bem, Tiago, já já saio para irmos jantar! Jura que voltou mesmo ao normal?

- Juro! – Tiago exclamou, abrindo uma brecha da porta e exibindo um sorriso maroto.

Lílian saiu e se vestiu enquanto o marido tomava seu banho. Ficou pensando sobre o que acontecera à tarde. O que Voldemort poderia querer com ela?

- Vamos? – Tiago chamou, já pronto, abrindo a porta. Lílian havia ficado tanto tempo imersa em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu o marido sair do banheiro. Levantou-se e o acompanhou.

- Tiago... o que você acha que Voldemort poderia querer comigo? – Lílian perguntou, após o jantar, enquanto caminhavam pela praia.

- Ele está recrutando seguidores, Lílian... e provavelmente sabe que você é uma bruxa excepcional – Tiago respondeu, sério – Ei, mas não foi você quem me pediu para não me preocupar com isso e aproveitar a viagem? – sorriu em seguida.

- Eu sei, Ti... mas é que eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso... Quer dizer, não é nada comum o _Snape_ vir aqui, não é?

- Não, não é comum... Mas ele agora é um seguidor de Voldemort, e terá de fazer tudo o que seu mestre manda.

- Eu sei, mas é estranho você ver um ex-colega de escola praticando Artes das Trevas assim... Ainda que ele fosse obcecado pela matéria quando estudava com a gente!

- Ah, mas disso eu sempre soube... Era meio que óbvio o que iria acontecer!Você não viu como Lestrange, Black, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e mais toda aquela turminha andava agindo estranho no sétimo ano?

- É... – Lílian respondeu, distraída - Tiago, pra quem você mandou a coruja?

- Pro aluado, por que? – Tiago respondeu, e Lílian suspirou aliviada.

- Ah, que bom... Pelo menos foi pra alguém responsável!

- Relaxa, Lílian! O pessoal da Ordem vai cuidar disso! E o Ranhoso não aparecerá mais por aqui, podemos nos preocupar com ele depois! – Tiago falou, abraçando-a pelo ombro – Eu sei o que pode te fazer esquecer tudo isso! – completou, com um sorriso maroto.

---------------

Tiago abriu a porta do quarto e entrou sem parar de beijar Lilian. A ruiva desabotoou a camisa do rapaz, enquanto este a ajudava a se despir. Depois tirou a própria calça e pegou a esposa no colo, levando-a até a cama.

E assim a noite se passou... **(N/A: desculpem mais vou deixar a nc pra outra ficc! )**

Lílian acordou com uma brisa em seu rosto. Olhou para baixo e viu que estava nua, apenas coberta pelo lençol. Sorriu, lembrando-se da noite anterior. Virou-se para o lado, mas o marido não estava mais lá.

- Ah! Finalmente a Bela Adormecida acordou! Achei que fosse ter que usar a sua técnica do balde d'água com você! – Tiago sorriu, saindo do banheiro já vestido – Vamos descer? Estou morto de fome!

- Bom dia, primeiro, né? – Lílian reclamou e levantou-se da cama enrolada no lençol. Deu um beijo em Tiago e entrou no banheiro, para se vestir.

- Você tem consciência de que hoje é o último dia da nossa lua-de-mel, né? – perguntou Tiago através da porta.

"Mas já?", pensou Lílian, "Vamos embora amanhã de manhã?". Havia esquecido disso. O tempo voara, pois estavam se divertindo muito, e nem reparou que aquele era o último dia de boa vida... Em breve teria que voltar ao trabalho e cuidar dos afazeres de seu novo apartamento, que comprara com Tiago. Suspirou.

- É claro que tenho, Pontas! Já estou pronta! – falou, saindo do banheiro.

- Aleluia! Por que as mulheres demoram tanto pra se arrumar?

Lílian apenas fuzilou-o com o olhar e ele se calou.

- Bom dia – falaram a uma adolescente no elevador. Ela olhou para Tiago com interesse, mas logo pôs-se a gargalhar ao ver Lílian. A ruiva estranhou aquilo, mas continuou seu caminho com Tiago.

- Bom dia, senhores! O que desejam hoje? – perguntou o garçom ao se sentarem na mesa.

- Bem, acho que hoje vou querer... – Lílian começou, mas foi interrompida por um barulho estranho do garçom abafando o riso.

- Tem algo no meu rosto? – perguntou a Tiago, tateando o próprio rosto para ver se sentia algo de estranho nele.

- Lílian, você sabe que eu te acho linda sempre!

- Hunf – a ruiva soltou um barulho de descrença e levantou-se para ir ao banheiro.

Abriu a porta e parou em frente ao espelho, vermelha. Em sua testa estava escrito 'Recém casada' em letras coloridas e que piscavam. Puxou a varinha e tentou retirá-lo, mas não pôde. Voltou para a mesa soltando fumaça.

- Tira... isso...agora! – Lílian sibilou a Tiago.

- Eu avisei para nunca brincar com um maroto!

- 'Tá bom, mas tira isso!

- Só se você disser as palavras mágicas!

- Tiago... você quer dormir de novo no chão logo no último dia de lua-de-mel?

- Essas não são as palavras mágicas!

Lílian suspirou, derrotada, e falou:

- Tudo bem, Tiago! Você é o homem mais lindo, mais inteligente, mais esperto, mais engraçado e o único que amei e vou amar no mundo!

- Agora sim! – Tiago sorriu marotamente e acenou a varinha. Imediatamente as letras na testa de Lílian sumiram. Ela saiu sem olhar para trás e pisando duro para a praia.

- Hey, Lils! – Tiago veio atrás – Você não tem o direito de ficar brava comigo!

- E porque não?

- Primeiro: você que começou, segundo: estamos em lua-de-mel, terceiro: eu avisei para não brincar com um maroto sem esperar resposta, quarto: porque sou lindo, quinto: porque sou seu marido, sexto: porque você não vai nos fazer perder um dia nesse lugar maravilhoso... – Tiago foi enumerando.

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom! Me convenceu, não precisa continuar – Lílian interrompeu e pulou em cima de Tiago, derrubando-o no chão.

- 'Tá louca, mulher?

- Não, queria apenas te beijar – disse Lílian, sorrindo e beijando o marido.

- E tinha que me derrubar no chão pra isso? – perguntou Tiago, quando pararam o beijo.

- Tiago, porque você ainda tenta me entender? – Lílian falou, levantando-se – Se você continuar tentando entender tudo o que faço vai enlouquecer!

Tiago olhou para a jovem mulher em sua frente. Tudo nela o encantava, o inebriava. Desde aquele delicioso aroma de seu perfume até aquela combinação de tirar o fôlego de seus cabelos ruivos com olhos incrivelmente verdes. Lembrou-se de seu casamento, há poucos dias atrás. Como parecia estar sonhando ao vê-la entrar na igreja vestida com um vestido branco, que a deixava ainda mais bela, como sentiu uma extrema felicidade invadir-lhe o peito no momento em que ela disse 'sim', e achou que fosse flutuar quando beijou-a com ternura. Nunca pensou que aquilo algum dia fosse acontecer, mas aconteceu. E agora estavam lado a lado, apaixonados, em sua lua-de-mel. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade. Mas era.

- Tudo bem, nunca mais tentarei te entender! Você é louca demais para isso! – sorriu.

- Aprendeu direitinho! – Lílian sorriu de volta, indo deitar-se em uma espreguiçadeira.

- Ah, não! Você não vai ficar torrando no sol sozinha no nosso último dia de lua-de-mel! – protestou Tiago.

- E por que não?

- Porque isso é perda de tempo, e nosso tempo está acabando!

- Ah, Ti, deixa eu ficar aqui! – Lílian pediu.

- Nem pensar! – Tiago foi até a esposa e pegou-a no colo.

- Me solta, Tiago! – Lílian gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo, mas foi em vão: no segundo seguinte, estava na água gelada.

Tiago sentiu um puxão em seus tornozelos logo em seguida e mergulhou também. Lílian fez uma careta para ele, debaixo da água. Ele retribuiu.

- Credo, parecemos duas criancinhas! – Lílian falou, quando emergiram.

- E qual o problema?

- Tiago, temos 23 anos!

- Ora, Lílian! Você não sabe que quando nos tornamos adultos viramos apenas crianças grandes?

Lílian riu.

- Temos que ir almoçar... – comentou, olhando para o sol quente.

- Vamos almoçar no bar da piscina hoje! Para não perder tempo!

- Parecemos mesmo criancinhas! – Lílian falou, saindo da água com Tiago.

Foram até o bar, sentaram-se e pediram a comida. Lílian perdeu-se em pensamentos enquanto observava o belo rapaz sentado à sua frente. Lembrou-se que odiava-o com todas as suas forças na época da escola, depois como ele fora conquistando-a pouco a pouco, ao amadurecer, e quando começaram a namorar. Achou meio estranho chamá-lo de marido no começo, mas depois percebeu o quanto era natural. Ela o amava, ele a amava. Isso bastava.

A comida chegou e ela despertou. Viu que ele sorria, sabendo no que ela estava pensando e sorriu de volta, para depois começar a comer.

- Lílian... vamos esperar naquela sombra ali perto da piscina mesmo? Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de dormir à tarde no último dia! – Tiago sugeriu, ansioso, ao terminarem de comer.

- Tudo bem, Tiago – Lílian respondeu pacientemente – Pronto, já fiz uma criança feliz hoje! – falou, sentando-se no lugar que o marido indicara.

- Ah, Lílian... Você me faz feliz todo dia! – Tiago exibiu um sorriso maroto – Principalmente ontem à noite... – continuou, fazendo a esposa corar.

- E, se você se comportar, quem sabe eu não te faça feliz de novo hoje à noite? – provocou o marido, que apenas a beijou.

---------------

- Vamos para a piscina agora? – perguntou Tiago mais uma vez, ansioso. Lílian suspirou e consultou seu relógio de pulso.

- Vamos - respondeu, e ele se levantou de um salto, pulando imediatamente na piscina e molhando-a toda. Ela pulou logo em seguida.

Ficaram na piscina do hotel toda a tarde.

- Pontas, eu vou subir logo pra ir me arrumando, ok? – Lílian falou, saindo da piscina e se enxugando com uma toalha.

- Fique mais bonita ainda do que já é hoje à noite! – Tiago gritou, quando ela já estava quase na porta de entrada.

A ruiva entrou no quarto, foi até o banheiro e entrou na banheira, após enchê-la. Lembrou-se com desânimo que aquela era sua última noite de férias, mas lembrou-se de que aquela poderia ser a melhor.

Estava quase acabando quando ouviu uma melodia e alguém cantando. Parou e apurou a audição. Surpreendeu-se quando ouviu a voz de Tiago cantando em algum lugar ligeiramente distante:

_True love never dies, _

_True love never dies_

_We look like shadows in the streetlight,_

_Only me and you,_

_A secret rendevouz after midnight,_

_They tried to keep us from each other,_

_They crucify our love,_

_Say were not good enough,_

_To be lovers_

Terminou o banho rapidamente e apanhou a toalha para sair do banheiro.

_Our love will last forever, _

_True Love,_

_True Love Never Dies,_

_We'll always be together,_

_True love,_

_Our love will last forever,_

_True Love,_

_True Love Never Dies,_

_We'll always be together,_

_True love_

Lílian saiu para a varanda do quarto, esquecendo-se de que estava apenas enrolada numa toalha. Tiago estava embaixo da varanda, que ficava no segundo andar, e cantava olhando para ela, no ritmo de uma melodia que saía de um lugar desconhecido.

_Our love will last forever, _

_True Love,_

_True Love Never Dies,_

_We'll always be together,_

_True love,_

_Our love will last forever,_

_True Love,_

_True Love Never Dies,_

_We'll always be together,_

_True love_

Ficou emocionada. Aquilo era tão lindo! A última vez que alguém lhe fizera uma serenata fora o próprio Tiago, ainda na escola.

_I want to hold you in the morning, _

_I want to wake up by your side,_

_No reason to hide what were feelin',_

_I want to tell the world about it,_

_Tell them all the truth,_

_Get up on the rooftops and shout it_

Tiago aparatou agora ao lado de Lílian, com um lindo buquê de lírios na mão. Ajoelhou-se e ofereceu-o a ela, sem parar de cantar.

_Our love will last forever, _

_True Love,_

_True Love Never Dies,_

_We'll always be together,_

_True love,_

_Our love will last forever,_

_True Love,_

_True Love Never Dies,_

_We'll always be together,_

_True love_

_True love never dies,_

_True love never dies,_

_True love never dies,_

_True love never dies,_

_True love never dies_

Lílian aceitou o buquê e pulou no pescoço do marido quando este acabou de cantar, beijando- o.

- Ah, Tiago! Isso foi lindo!

- Eu te amo, Lílian.

- Eu te amo também, Tiago! – Lílian falou, beijando o marido novamente com carinho.

Tiago puxou-a mais para perto e aprofundou o beijo, mas logo Lílian o interrompeu.

- Tiago... eu estou só de toalha e aqui 'tá frio! – falou, pois ainda estavam na varanda – Além do mais, nós podemos fazer isso mais tarde! Agora nós temos que ir para o nosso jantar romântico!

- Tudo bem... já que você insiste! Por mim a gente ficava logo aqui direto, mas... – Tiago falou, indo para o banheiro e fazendo Lílian corar.

A ruiva foi até o guarda-roupas e começou a escolher uma roupa para uma ocasião especial, cantarolando a música que Tiago cantara há pouco para ela. Vestiu um vestidinho preto e sentou-se na cama de frente para a porta do banheiro, de onde Tiago saiu alguns minutos depois apenas com uma toalha na cintura. Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha e analisou o corpo do marido. Tiago olhou para ela como que dizendo: "Você é a Lílian mesmo?". A ruiva não agüentou e começou a gargalhar.

- Tudo em cima, hein, Tiago? – falou, com voz sedutora, ao se controlar.

- Lílian... Por que você está estranha? – ele perguntou, chegando para trás quando a esposa veio caminhando de modo felino em sua direção.

- Ora, Ti... Você não gosta desse meu jeito?

- P-pra falar a verdade não! – Tiago gaguejou, quando Lílian chegou bem perto dele e começou a murmurar em seu ouvido.

- Mas por que? – ela agora passara a puxá-lo pela gola da camisa que ele acabara de vestir até a cama.

- Pára, Lílian! – ele gritou, quando caiu na cama ao lado da ruiva e esta começou a abrir sua camisa.

Lílian ficou imóvel, encarando-o sem expressão definida. Tiago olhou-a assustado e arfando. De repente, ela quebrou o silêncio com uma gargalhada.

- Você ficou mesmo assustado! – falou, sem ar.

- Mas é claro! Quem tem pensamentos desse tipo aqui sou eu!

- Tiago?

- O que é?

- Estou reconsiderando sua proposta.

- Qual?

- A de ficar direto aqui no quarto.

- Se você insiste... – Tiago sorriu, terminando de tirar a camisa e beijando-a.

---------------

O telefone soou alto, fazendo com que Tiago, que estava ao seu lado, se assustasse. Ergueu meio corpo com o cotovelo cuidadosamente, para não acordar Lílian, que ainda dormia apoiada em seu peito.

- Alô?

- Bom dia, senhor. O senhor havia solicitado o serviço despertador para as 10 horas e...

- Ah, tudo bem. Muito obrigado – Tiago cortou, mal-humorado por ter sido acordado tão cedo. Pelo menos em comparação à hora em que fora dormir no dia anterior.

- Lílian... – chamou suavemente.

- Hum? – a ruiva respondeu, sem se mexer ou sequer abrir os olhos.

- Temos que nos levantar e arrumar as malas, devemos sair do hotel antes da hora do almoço.

Lílian levantou-se preguiçosamente e entrou no banheiro. Pouco tempo depois, saiu de lá já vestida e completamente acordada.

- Sua vez.

Acenou a varinha e rapidamente as malas ficaram prontas e foram parar ao lado da porta.

Tiago e Lílian desceram desanimadamente para tomar o café da manhã. Estavam cansados e queriam mais férias.

- Tiago... Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Já volto – Lílian falou, levantando-se e saindo do restaurante.

Tiago esperou que ela voltasse, mas, como estava demorando, resolveu ir até a recepção acertar as últimas coisas. Quando tudo já estava resolvido, ela apareceu, parecendo um tanto transtornada e fora dali, mas nada falou.

- Vamos? – chamou, meio preocupado. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e seguiu para fora do hotel rodeada pelos braços do marido.

Aparataram no centro de Londres, em frente a um prédio azul bem novo de 3 andares. Ainda em silêncio, entraram na construção, que por dentro era bem maior que por fora, pois era magicamente ampliada, e subiram as escadas até o último andar. Lílian a toda hora virava para falar alguma coisa mas desistia e se calava.

Tiago tirou um chaveiro de seu bolso e ia enfiar a chave na fechadura quando chegaram a uma porta com uma plaquinha onde havia escrito 'Recém casados', provavelmente coisa de seus amigos.

- Tiago... espere – Lílian finalmente falou, segurando o braço de Tiago.

- O que foi, Lílian?

- E-eu...

- Sim?

- Tiago, eu... Estou grávida.

FIM

**N/A: É eu sei q a história é meio bobinha, mais eu to aqui em pleno domingo, completamente entediada, sem ter nada o q fazer, com duas ficc em andamento, mesmo q eu saiba q eu estou negligenciando a ficc "os marotos uma história"**

**Mais eu ñ tava muito inspirada nela hoje e quanto a ficc "dormindo com o inimigo" mesmo q eu já tenha dois capítulos prontos eu atualizei ela ontem então acho q vou esperar até amanhã, ai ficou eu aqui comecei a escrever e saiu uma história bobinha da lua de mel de Tiago e Lílian, espero q tenha alguém q curta e ñ se esqueçam de deixar reviews, é muito importante pra mim então já sabem, neh?**

**Se gostarem deixem uma review**

**Se ñ gostarem deixem uma review**

**Se ñ tem uma opinião formada deixem uma review**

**Heheheehehheheheeheheheheh**

**Beijinhos**


End file.
